Guardian Puppies
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping. Katsuya brought home two puppies that became their family and Guardian Puppies


So I was reading this fanfiction (By the way I stole the first quote from the author 'Moonraven croft' on livejournal in **jou_loves_kaiba** the story was "Holiday offering") and I decided I wanted to write this.

So, yeah.

Disclaimer:don't own yugioh or the first quote

Theres a scene, it's not sexy, and no where near explicit, sorry. It's usually not my still but a major scene didn't go with the story....

* * *

"Aren't you a bit young to have pups of your own?"

Katsuya blushed and looked from the puppies wrestling on the floor to his brunette boyfriend, "Well, whose fault would tha' be?! I certainly couldn't get preggers on my own!"

Seto smirked at Katsuya's reply and looked at the puppies from the side of his eye. They were...cute, he suppose. A red Siberian Husky puppy and a white wolf pup, they would both sleek and graceful when they grew up; and the wolf would make an excellent guard dog....again, he supposed.

Katsuya smiled and stood, "I'm going ta steal a shirt. I'm soaked from givin' da both of 'em a bath."

"Yes...I noticed," Seto said. He'd noticed when he first caught glimpse of Katsuya in his living room. The blonde's white shirt had become shear and clung to his toned, sexy body that had Seto running his gaze over it every few seconds. Goddess, was he ever lucky....

Katsuya smiled enchantingly and walked out, leaving Seto with one puppy looking suspiciously innocent at him and the other, smaller, one tugging on its ear playfully. He had to admit, since Katsuya heavily refused to move in with him after three months of dating even though Katsuya himself was working two jobs just to be able to pay rent at an apartment he had moved into all alone, these....beings could be a clever lure on Seto's part to get _his_ puppy to move in with him.

Especially since it went without saying that Katsuya only brought them over to leave them here.

Seto sighed and stood, walking over to the fire place. It was winter now, and at its harshest point in the season that had Seto on edge every time there was a storm since Katsuya's apartment complex was old and, in Seto's refined eyes, slightly unstable. Katsuya had legally emancipated himself from his father after his father had started to beat him, being too drunk and angry that he couldn't get a job to really know what he was doing, and unable to afford much better.

Seto had eagerly pushed for Katsuya to live with him--Mokuba and Katsuya's groupies on his side--, but the blonde shook his head and just as vehemently refused the offer. He said he couldn't do that since they had just started dating and it may feel like a too large step for the both of them too fast....despite the fact that Katsuya often spent the night at Seto's _anyways_.

Seto started the fire, throwing in a starter and lighting his long-stemmed lighter to it. It combusted into flames and Seto felt the welcomed warm against his face that was still thawing from walking from the limo to inside the house.

A rotten smell invaded Seto's senses. He scrunched his nose and figure who ever put the fire out last time must a burnt something that smelled bad. Sighing, he couldn't help but think how ridiculous it was, you'd think someone would know what to and not to put inside a fire.

Dismissing it, since there was nothing he could so about it now, he walked over to get his music player's remote only to freeze when he stepped in something soft, gooey, and warm, and felt the substance squish between his toes. A chill went up his spine, his foot tensed and his back straightened. He closed his eyes and his eyebrow twitched.

"Jounouchi Katsuya!" He yelled.

He heard a thump then quick footsteps down the wooden stairs. Katsuya ran into the room wearing one of Seto's favorite, tight, black turtlenecks and...well, that was it. Seto would of usually groaned at seeing Katsuya in it, since it clung to Katsuya almost as much as Seto, but Seto's shoulders were broader and he was much taller then the blonde, so the shirt came down to mid-thigh on Katsuya instead of to his waist like on Seto. Plus, Seto had a fetish for seeing Katsuya in his oversized clothes; something about having the blonde wrapped inside of something that was just his he found so endearing and sexy.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Katsuya said, looking surprised at the brunette.

Seto lifted his foot, walking on his heel with a limp-like gait to Katsuya and glaring at the boy. He lifted his index finger to point at the blonde, but shook it up and down indecisively with a relatively loose demeanor, "Your ass...is mine."

Katsuya grimaced, smelling to puppy poo and looking at Seto as the boy limped to the bathroom to wash his foot. He looked at the two puppies bouncing on and off eac hother, as well as the couch before spotting the pile next to the fire place, smooshed into the rug with the shape of Seto's upper foot and toes imprinted in it.

"My ass is his....ouch."

-------------------------

It was the third night that the puppies had been there, and Katsuya was spending the night, hoping that he'd get more sleep with Seto waking him up _there_ to clean up puppy puddles instead of at the apartment where Katsuya would have to get up, walk over to Seto's clean up the mess, fight with Seto that he'd forgotten the things he'd need for school go home, go back to bed and have it happen two or three more time the same night. He brought his deck of cards, though he didn't duel as much as he used to, and his clothes for tomorrow since there was no school, and his favorite green jacket as well as a few other of his favorite things he was too afraid that might get stolen if he wasn't there.

But he'd woken up only once in the middle of the night and it hadn't been because Seto hadn't stepped in puppy no-nos.

"_You're apartment complex has caught on fire_."

Katsuya's heart dropped as well as the phone which Seto gracefully picked up and continue to ask questions. How much was destroyed: it was burnt to the ground. Was anyone hurt: a few people were burned and a few had smokey lungs, but no casualties. Could they salvage anything: no.

Seto got the rest of the details all the while having Katsuya sit down on the couch with the puppies climbing on his lap as he caught his bearings. Seto also sent Mokuba-- who had woken to the phone ringing--to get Katsuya some sweet iced tea. Katsuya loved sweet iced tea; although Seto couldn't stand the dry stickiness it left in his mouth, but he bought some and always had his refrigerator stocked.

"One of the complex's heaters malfunctioned and caught fire," Seto informed, sitting down next to Katsuya and rubbing circles on his back, "No one was hurt, and there were a few burns, but nothing life threatening or major...nothing could be salvage."

"My..my home..." Katsuya said blankly. He felt slightly lost, having all his this completely destroyed. So many things that he'd earned or been given by his friends and lover as gifts and surprises. It was all gone. Just like that, with a simple phone call his life had been completely erased. "My stuff..it's all..gone?"

Seto wrapped his arm around Katsuya's shoulders hugging the boy close and offering his shoulder to cry on. He felt extremely awkward still, even though Katsuya had often came to him before and asked for Seto to hold him and offer a place to bury his face from the world for a while, it almost seemed to Seto the only time he didn't feel awkward with his feeling was when he was making love to his mate. "I'm sorry..."

Katsuya bit his lips and the puppies looked up from having their heads resting on Katsuya's lap. The wolf pup, Kane, stood and stretched, leaping down from Katsuya's lap and bouncing to Seto's side. The Husky, Akash--a male name despite the fact that it was indeed female--, didn't move. She just looked up with her brilliant blue eyes and whimpered pathetically. Seto felt Kane rest his head on his lap despite the fact that Katsuya was the one that needed comforting, before getting up again and lay sprawled across both the humans' laps.

"All my stuff. The stuff ya gave me, and Yug', and--and Honda...."

"I'll replace everything," Seto promised, "I'll buy off e-bay or whatever. Whatever you miss, I'll re-buy it. Everything's replaceable. Well...you have your deck and the card I gave you, right?"

Katsuya nodded, tears starting to fall from his eyes and Mokuba silently returned with the sweet tea and some black coffee for Seto. He looked at Seto, wonder what he could do, but Seto just mouthed for him to go back to bed. Mokuba hesitated wanting to actually _help_ his friend/older brother figure, but mouthed for Seto to come get him when Katsuya fell asleep and left.

Seto didn't respond to Mokuba's request and went back to paying full attention to Katsuya whose face had contorted and he was sobbing and leaning into Seto as much as he possibly could. His home...., his mind chanted, he lost his home! The first place he'd ever owned on his own and he'd only had it for a few months! He'd kept up his rent, and he'd kept it clean.

Seto grimaced and looked at Katsuya,"Would you like to call Motou and have him and the rest of your friends..." Seto's face twisted more, "come over here?" He hated the idea and had 'politely' asked (read as: demanded) for him to not invite the group over and the same went for Mokuba.

Katsuya looked up, pitiful and puffy-face, "Are ya sure?" he choked.

Seto reluctantly nodded, "As long as they don't stare at me for being so cuddly and protective of you...And Bakura doesn't try pull you away in that overly obnoxious 'he's like a big brother to you' way."

Katsuya sobbed a laughed and meekly nodded, glad Seto was allowing him to call his friends even though he hated having them over. Seto handed him the phone and he began dialing.

---------------------------------

It had been a year since then, the puppies were now full grown to their potential sizes and Katsuya, who had be _forced_ to move in with Seto after the incident since Seto was firmly convinced that nowhere else was safe enouh for the blonde, was happy and content.

"You're brother's a bitch."

Well, for the most part.

Mokuba looked at Katsuya with his tub a cookie dough and a spoon that was alternating mouths between the blonde and Akash. Katsuya didn't often eat cookie dough, only when he was mad at Seto, when Seto's hurt his feelings really bad or when he was feeling extremely sensitive and the littlest thing could make him run with his tail between his legs, the fact that he was sharing the cookie dough with Akash-- Katsuya's loyal companion-- and not Kane-- who was extremely protective of Katsuya when Seto wasn't around, but usually sided with Seto-- meant that Seto had done something terribly terribly bad.

Mokuba shut the refrigerator and sighed, pulling up a stool on the opposite side of the kitchen island and waiting for Katsuya to go on as he rest his chin on his hand and his elbow on the island-top. Katsuya gave him a thankful smile, glad that the younger Kaiba was willing to put up with so much. Mokuba smiled back and and urged, "What happened now?"

Katsuya stopped mid-scoop of cookie dough, leaving Akash waiting since it was her turn for a spoon-full, and fell limp, "Mokuba..am I...is your brother starting to dislike me?"

Mokuba frowned. Had he been wrong? Was it 'running away like a beaten puppy' spoon-fulls of cookie dough? And besides, last time Mokuba had seen-- which was fitfully this morning when he walked into the kitchen and Katsuya was hunched over the counter with Seto hovering over him and his hands beneath the white frilly apron he'd demanded Katsuya wear inside the front of the blonde's pants-- Seto was still fully in love with the blonde.

Mokuba always thought the apron was a bit harsh on Seto's part, he was thankful for it this morning.

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Not that I know of...what happened? What'd Seto do?"

Katsuya's eyes started to brink with tears and he looked down, "I think I messed up Mokuba...Seto...Our one year anniversary is tomorrow so I had something planned, 'cause I figured Seto would forget, an' then Seto told me he planned three meetings when--when I'd asked h-him to not plan t-too m-much an' t-then I started a fight an' S-seto said I was st-tupid, said I was a worthless m-m-mutt....Oh Gods, Mokuba! I-I---I really am a worthless mutt!"

Mokuba lifted his head and watched the blonde break down. Seto definately went to far, he _knew _better. Seto knew that Katsuya was sensitive to being degraded after being called such things by the drunkard he's lived with for seventeen years and called a father.

"Jou...I'm sure Seto didn't mean it, I mean, you _were_ planning something special for him and hadn't asked him to keep the entire day free just for you, just a little bit of time. You allowed him to do his job which you know is important to him, you just wanted to spend some time with him! That's understandable Jou, there's nothing wrong with wanting to spend your day with my brother on your anniversary."

"Ann..iver...sary..." Seto echoed from the kitchen doorway with Kane sitting supportingly beside him. Katsuya went wide-eyed and ran out of the kitchen using the _other_ door. Akash yipped and jumped onto her hind legs, putting her front legs on the counter and grabbing the container of cookie dough before quickly following after Katsuya. Kane made a sound Seto and Mokuba swore was a chuckle before rubbing against Seto's legs and following the Husky and blonde out the other door.

"Jou's right, Big Brother. You really can be a bitch," Mokuba agreed, hopping off the stool and walking to Seto, "I was there when he asked you and he made you look at him and told you three times to keep the work down to minimum. You agree faithfully and fell through on him and _then_ call him a _worthless_ mutt."

Seto's heart twisted and his stomach dropped, he never forgot dates. He remembered all the dates he planned to spend an evening with Katsuya before the sudden boom in stocks. Even after wards he remembered Mokuba's birthday. How did he forget their anniversary? He even put it down in his electromechanical calender! Taking his Palm Pilot he check the date and, indeed, it was their one year.

And he did something Mokuba had _never_ heard his brother do not thinking of sex. He cursed.

---

Seto brought in the overly exaggerated bouquet of red roses. Looking around the room that Katsuya often took residence in when they got into a fight-- the dog and wolf room-- he saw Katsuya sleeping under a heavy pile of Akash and Kane. Seto's insides melted as he also noticed Katsuya had stolen one of Seto's black turtle necks and it was currently the only thing the blonde was wearing. Katsuya was so adorable.

Deciding he would leave the bouquet as a offering, he went to work. He had a few groups of people to apologize to for canceling their meeting.

---

Katsuya awoke to a loud bang--something crashing or falling down in the living room. Both canines jumped to their feet and barked. Kane gave Akash a look before speeding out of the room. Something wasn't right.

Katsuya rubbed his eyes, sitting up and seeing the bouquet of roses on the floor by his feet. He smiled, knowing Seto had left them there as an apology that Katsuya would do nothing to but accept. He was glad Seto didn't hate him. Glad Seto cared enough to go out of his way and get a rather....obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers. Katsuya was sure if he counted them there'd be three hundred and sixty five roses--one for everyday they had been together despite their fights and differences--just because Seto was corny like that.

Standing up he walked over to them. They were fesh and fragrant. Katsuya melted, holding them in his arms as gently as a baby. He loved them. He looked at Akash, expecting to see Kane with her, but the wolf was nowhere in sight. "Where'd Kane go? Oh well, let's go put these in water, Akash."

Akash whimpered and tried to settle down, hoping that her human would do the same, but he just smiled at her and urged her to follow him. With her ears pinned back and her tail between her legs, she faithfully did.

Katsuya hummed, walking with a slight bounce in his step. Seto was so sweet, giving him flowers. Sure, it was extremely girly, but that was Seto for you, treating Katsuya as delecate as he'd treat one of these roses!

He heard movement in the living room, the room he was passing right now, and he turned from his objective to the kitchen to there instead. He'd thank Seto for the roses and _properly_ return he affection...some handcuffs may be involved for being called a worthless mutt earlier, but hey, Seto seemed to like it when Katsuya went dominatrix and Seto had to work to get control; those were some of the best nights of sex they'd had so far...not that every copulation wasn't fantastic...

"Hey, Set' tha---" Katsuya froze seeing two men wearing sky masks and black outfits instead of Seto. His heart froze and he took a second to collect himself, allowing his inner gang member to come out. "Wha' da fuck ya tink yer doin', huh?"

He heard Akash whimper and scoot backwards, but paid no mind. He had some _assholes_ break into his _home_ and invade his, Seto's and Mokuba's _privacy_ that he now had a mind to take care of. Throwing the roses behind the wall infront of Akash he moved forward.

The robbers stilled, stunned in surprise. They'd never heard of someone actually coming after robbers when they invaded their home! "Th-The hell?!" One of them said and brought out a gun. Katsuya charged, kicking it with finesse out of the robber's hand and ramming his fist into the robber's face. The hell were they thinking coming into _his_ territory?! And how'd they expect _not_ to get their asses kicked?! He growled, grabbing the back to the robber's head and slamming it into the floor hard enough to make him go unconscious.

There was a click ad Katsuya realized the _other_ robber also had a gun, "Fuck!" He cursed and jumped behind the couch. The conscious robber fired two rounds his way before pausing as not not waste bullets. Katsuya wonder why such a stupid robber was suddenly being so smart. He growled again before spotting the gun he'd kicked out of the first robber's hands. Grabbing it, he shot up, ready to shoot with expert aim, but as he twisted up he surprised the other robber enough tha Kane shot out from the other door way and tackle him. A round shot and nicked Katsuya's shoulder, but the robber had it much worse.

The gun had dropped a hefty few feet away and Kane had the other robber's arm loose and out of socket. The robber himself was crying and screaming in pain as Kane continue to bite down on his arm. Katsuya laughed at the situation seeing the wolf tear at the person, he'd feel bad, but the evil side of Katsuya that the robber had unleashed was in utter control right now.

There was a gasp and Katsuya turned to see Mokuba staring in horror at the scene, listening to the robber cry out. Katsuya smiled at Mokuba, "'Ey, Mokie," He said as if none of this was happening, "Would j'ya call da Po-Pos?"Mokuba looked at Katsuya like he was _insane_ before nodding and hurry to the phone, "Awright, Kane, ge' off 'a 'im. I tink hee'd had enough."

The wolf paused and looked at Katsuya wagging his tail. "Oh, an' bring meh da gun right dere, please. But be careful."

Kane let go of the arm, letting it fall limp to the panting, unconscious-from-pain robber that it was luckily still attached to and carefully picking up the gun and bringing it to Katsuya. "Goo' boy. Goo' ting Set' put up dat no 'trespassin'' an' 'Beware of Dogs' signs up, huh? His ass is covered goo'."

Kane's tail wagged harder in response, dropping the gun in front of Katsuya and Akash whimpered, scampering from behind the wall, sitting by her master's feet. She was ashamed she was too afraid to help her master, but she was glad he was safe, thanks to Kane. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her master, and she was glad Kane was safe, she'd be lonely without him.

"I-I called the police. They're on their way!" Mokuba said, looking over the room and to Katsuya, "Jou!" He gasped, running over to the blonde, "You're arm!"

Katsuya looked surprised, looking at his arm. The bullet nicked him a little deeper then he'd initially though but..."It's not that bad."

"Jou!" Mokuba screeched, "I bet it's torn muscle!"

Katsuya pumped his arm thoughtfully, "Yeah...it has, hmph."

"Jou!" Mokuba screeched again, although a bit more indignantly.

Sirens played outside and Katsuya instantly had the instinct to run away but Mokuba closed his hand around Katsuya's looking for comfort and Katsuya squeezed back. Slightly, he wndered how Seto would react when he found out....

--------

Katsuya found himself trapped between Seto and the bed. They had just returned from the hospital and giving Mokuba's and Katsuya's statements on the attempted robbery and Seto had been _hysterical_ when he slammed open the hospital door to see the doctor mid-bandaging Katsuya's arm, grabbing the blonde's face and kissing him, asking if he was okay, what happened, why the hell didn't he run?!

Katsuya replied with short, nonchalant answers and proceeded to thank Seto for the roses. Seto, himself, started on a rampant and after the doctor was finished dragged him and Mokuba home.

Which led to where they were now.

Seto didn't foreplay much, stripping Katsuya and examining every inch of Katsuya's body with soft, delicate brushes, before thrusting into the poor blonde.

Katsuya screamed, feeling Seto fill him and take him over. It felt so nice, so good. And Seto, even after he was finished, didn't pull out of the exhuasted and sated blonde, pulling him close and holding him the entire night.

When Katsuya awoke, he went over the nights events. His anniversary ahd been taken over by robbers and he may have been killed by the second robber had Kane not jumped and attacked. He'd even thought about how Akash had timidly wanted to stay in the room where it was safe. And when his apartment had caught fire, if it wasn't for the canines he could of been hurt: his room was right next to the heater unit room.

They were his guardian puppies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been fifteen years since the puppied came into Seto, Katsuya's and Mokuba's lives and the two canines had saved them more times then they could count. There had been many things after the robber incident that Akash and Kane had done for them. When Mokuba had an allergic reaction to a new food Katsuya had bought, Akash had tackled Katsuya and dragged him to Mokuba and saved the blackettes life. And Seto had fallen down the stairs and Kane had ran to Mokuba and Katsuya in a game twister and barked until they helped Seto.

"In every way," Katsuya choked, crying "They were our Guardian Puppies."

Seto held the man, and tears fell down his face. They were. They were the children Katsuya and Seto couldn't have as men. They were a solid form of Savior.

He looked at the dirt mounds that had their babies buried beneath them. When Seto and Katsuya had woken this morning, Katsuya had immediately known something was _wrong_. Before Seto could say anything, Katsuya had jumped out of bed and ran to the canine's room to find them both asleep. Forever. Katsuya had immediately screamed and denied it, hiding his face in Seto chest. His babies couldn't be dead. They--they were his _babies_.

Seto held his breath and held Katsuya, also feeling the heartbreak of the death of their children. Their Angels.

"Yeah. I know."

"Seto."

"Yeah?"

"I love them."

"Me too."

They looked at the graves, heartbroken, but they smiled. Their babies, were okay. They, even dead, were still love and hopefully very very happy, just like Seto and Katsuya wanted them to be. They had even died together, so the two humans knew, no matter where Akash and Kane were, they were never alone.

* * *

Okay. Yeah, you may not be, but I''m totally crying. It was horribly written, but I hope you enjoyed it and felt the love and protection that Seto and Katsuya had for Akash and Kane. I'm sorry if there's really bad grammar mistakes but I couldn't bring my self to reread this. It was too sad for me.


End file.
